


Golfball Liberation Front

by RoundBrainySpecs



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundBrainySpecs/pseuds/RoundBrainySpecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Murdock's Golfball Liberation Front really is. Flash fiction for the episode "Heavy Bread."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golfball Liberation Front

It was difficult enough for the captain just to see Lin Duk Coo again, though Murdock held nothing but admiration and affection for the man. To be thrown into a high-stress situation involving the man who had overseen the incarceration and torture of the team in a Vietnam death camp was something else altogether. So Murdock coped in the way he knew best: imagination and humor; making something silly of utmost seriousness in a way that amused and distracted him.

In one way, the Golf Ball Liberation Front was no more serious to Murdock than it would be to someone else less eccentric and less damaged: a silly, running joke. In another way, it was more serious than anyone who hadn't experienced the PTSD he struggled with on a daily basis could know. The Golf Ball Liberation Front was exactly that: a front, a bulwark of lighthearted silliness that kept the the world and its horrors at arm's length.


End file.
